The Bond of the Pirate Brothers
by Mark123100
Summary: After defeating Barbaros and returning home to the Sea Rabbits' hideout, Zack finds a familiar chest on the beach… (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure belongs to Capcom.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memory Loss**

_It has felt like ages…_

_Though I can't say how long it has actually been._

_Why am I trapped in the darkness? Where am I?_

_And who am I?_

_All I can remember is… Ah, yes…_

_Treasure Island._

_Have you heard the tale of Treasure Island?_

* * *

"That's a funny looking treasure chest. Did it just wash up on shore?"

* * *

_It's the twinkle in every pirate's eye._

* * *

"OHOHOHO! That treasure is mine!"

* * *

_I know Treasure Island._

* * *

"Yo! Zack! Open it up!"

* * *

_Then… I met a young lad seeking to become a world-famous pirate._

* * *

Blinking wearily, the helicopter monkey was stunned by the brilliant blue sky, high above.

When he slowly poked his head above the newly opened chest, he was rather surprised to see a large crowd of people who had gathered around.

They had been chattering among themselves, but they had suddenly stopped.

And then, the rabbits _exploded_ into cheers.

To the side, the tall woman with the purple hat huffed.

"Hmph. You again!? How disappointing. Uggggh. You'd think that a golden chest like _this_ would have _something valuable_!"

"Hey! Don't be like that. Is that any way to greet an old rival-slash-frenemy? Show some more respect!" said the rabbit with the red helmet.

As the rabbit and the woman bickered, Wiki found himself staring into the eyes of a young man.

He had orange hair, a bright red hat, and soft blue eyes.

The young man was silent, but his mouth was open… hoping… but not daring to ask the question on his mind.

_Do you remember me?_

Of course, the golden monkey only had one thing he could say.

"_Who_… _who are you_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure belongs to Capcom.**

**…I wasn't satisfied by how I ended this story, so I decided to give it a proper conclusion. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hope, and Life Goes On**

Despite the loss of your best friend's memory, the world keeps turning. The Sea Rabbits tell you not to lose hope, but Wiki's situation isn't the same for them as it is for you. He was the first friend you ever had, after all…

* * *

"_Huh? Who am I? …I don't know. Do you know?" says the strange, golden monkey._

_When you finally found a crowbar strong enough to pry open the mysterious chest on the beach, you certainly weren't expecting to find a person inside._

"_Hmm… I'm kind of hungry. Do you have anything to eat? …Chocolate, huh? Is that your favorite?"_

* * *

Wiki doesn't remember who you are. It's like the time you first met, when you were just an energetic young child, eagerly wanting to set sail and see the world for yourself. That was practically a lifetime ago… before you and Wiki fell for devious lies of the golden pirate.

Since then, you've been _cursing_ yourself for your foolishness. How could you have been so _blind_!? Why wouldn't the most _infamous_ pirate in history try to _betray_ _you and your best friend_? But it hardly matters, now. Barbaros is gone, and you've been trying to move on with your life.

You've been avoiding any serious outings, but on a whim, you decide ask Wiki to accompany you on a trip.

He asks where you would like to go. Not caring about the destination, you ask Maddy to choose for you.

And just like that, you find yourself reliving your youth…

* * *

"… _I don't know about this, Zack." Wiki mutters, staring intensely at the ornate chest in front of the two of you._

_Ignoring the paranoia of your traveling companion, you eagerly reach forward to claim your prize for yourself. This is merely the first step on your path to becoming the world's greatest pirate!_

…_Or it would be, if merely touching the chest hadn't immediately caused you to scream out in pain._

_Desperately, you try to pull back your hands… to no avail, as they are bound to the chest, a price for foolish greed._

_Your ignorance would have been your doom that day, until your friend suddenly remembered an important power that only he could wield…_

_And before you fell unconscious, you distantly heard the whimsical sound of ringing bells…_

* * *

Standing in front of yet another ornate chest, you can't stop yourself from sighing. You've spent all this time trying to be the greatest pirate of all. Barbaros was your idol… and perhaps that was where it all went wrong. True pirates are _cunning_. True pirates are _ambitious_. And true pirates… are _selfish and cruel_.

You've come so far since the early days with Wiki at your side. You've swung from jungle vines, evaded giant predators, swam to the bottom of murky lakes, and outwitted everyone who would oppose your path to greatness… aside from the Sea Rabbits, of course.

Now, you've realized that becoming the most infamous pirate wasn't what you really wanted... Well, it would have been _nice_, you suppose… But in the end, you enjoyed the _journey_ more than the _end_ of your _lofty fairytale_.

You don't want your story to end like this, with you moping around forever, desperately wanting to atone for your foolish mistakes.

And the best way to do that is to jog Wiki's memory… by helping him rediscover his powers.

He is confused at first, when you explain your intentions.

You explain some more, certain that he will understand.

Wiki does not understand. Quite the opposite, in fact. He actually begins to protest, doubting his ability to help you.

You scoff at this. Wiki is your closest friend! Of course he can help you! He's done nothing _but_ help you, and now, you _need_ to make it up to him.

Wiki starts to hyperventilate. Realizing that there's only _one_ way to settle the matter, you impulsively reach out to touch the chest-

"ZACK, WAIT!" Wiki shouts, grabbing your hands in sudden realization.

And just like that, he saves you from your stupidity _once again_. You will_ never _stop owing him… _for everything._

* * *

Back on the beach, the two of you sit quietly.

You don't want to talk about what just happened, and neither does he.

Suddenly, Wiki begins to cry, and you finally realize what an _utter_ _fool_ you've been.

Gently, you reach out and pull him into a hug.

It doesn't matter if Wiki never recovers his old memories.

You can simply make new ones with him whenever you want.

You also realize that you've been willfully ignorant of your good fortune.

When a pirate loses his best friend, then he's usually forced to move on, with empty regrets.

But in spite of the odds, _Wiki found his way back to you_, a miracle that you _never_, _ever_ could have wished for. _Not even in your wildest dreams_.

A long time ago, you and Wiki promised to help each other become the best pirates in the world. You would seize _all_ of the world's greatest treasures, and everyone in the world would be _awed_ at your brilliance.

Today, you make a new promise. No matter what the future holds, no matter what perilous disasters lie in wait, and not even if Barbaros himself comes back to _destroy everything you love_…

You will _never_ lose Wiki again.

* * *

_Sitting on a tiny raft in the middle of an ocean, you notice that you and Wiki are hungry, thirsty and exhausted. _

_Also, you only have half of a chocolate bar left, and you're not sure if Wiki needs it more than you do._

_The two of you tried to uncover a lost cache of gold in an underwater cave._

_It's a pity that the local fishermen forgot to warn you about the gigantic, angry sea monster and her hungry children._

_But before the situation becomes truly dire, you hear a loud voice from high above._

"_HEY! YOU TWO! DO YOU NEED A HAND!"_

_In a rare stroke of luck, you and Wiki cross paths with a rabbit pilot named Johnny Style._

_Taking pity on two hapless adventurers, he brings you to his home base._

_There are more rabbits there, and they are aspiring pirates like yourself. They want you and you companion to join their crew in their path to glory._

_Perhaps they seek the spark in your youthful eyes, or perhaps they see the fire in your heart._

_Or perhaps… they see the boundless resolve in your soul, the determination that will serve you well in the near future._

_But that is then, and this is now._

_Turning to Wiki, you raise an eyebrow, and he responds in kind._

_Turning back to the large rabbit, the enormous, silent man named Captain Hulk… you nod in affirmation, and show him your eager smile._

_With the aid of the Sea Rabbits, you and Wiki can take on anything that the world throws at you._

_And you wouldn't have it any other way. No matter what._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story. I really liked playing **_**Zack and Wiki**_** on the Wii. I didn't really finish it, but the ending cutscene really touched my heart anyway. So, I decided to write this. Did you like it?**


End file.
